


Maybe...

by NightPurity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Falling In Love, M/M, Musing about feelings, Shiro POV, shance, short thing, thoughts, what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightPurity/pseuds/NightPurity
Summary: Maybe Maybe Maybe.He didn't know when it started, or how it started, but he was falling.And maybe....Maybe he didn't want to stop.





	Maybe...

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and written on my phone since my laptop screen is shattered. I have more shance I want to post but this will have to do until I can get my laptop fixed or q new one.
> 
> Hope it turned out well

There is a line between crushing, and falling. Its not a slow decent- or maybe it was and he didn't know until he was already there.

 

It was hard to tell, emotions and feelings are rarely ever clear. He wondered what started it all, what made him lose his footing and start falling.

 

Maybe it was when he smiled having been called sharpshooter-maybe it was shy blue eyes and a nervous flutter of a smile back when they were in the garrison... perhaps it was every moment from meeting until now, maybe it was when he laughed, or when he smiled so brightly after a successful mission.

 

Maybe.... Maybe he was still falling, his chest so light he was sure he was falling still. Maybe he already fell, and just tripped again and fell deeper.

 

Maybe, maybe maybe.

 

Shiro didn't know when it started, how it started, just that it did and it didn't seem to end.

 

A soft smile, and sweetly happy blue eyes met his own, and Shiro was sure his heart absolutely leapt.

 

He could continue to ponder the feelings and thoughts of when or how... but, as he smiled back at Lance, Shiro decided, he could continue wondering because he didn't want to stop falling.

 


End file.
